United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by Bocchan Fantomuhaivu
Summary: Under Don Kuro's order's Zhivago moves in to kill Gino Gambino, but why?  What treachery lies in store for Gaia if the Dark Elves begin to take over?  Multi-Part story with OCs - Rated T for future themes and safety


"It appears that the citizens of Gaia have forgotten the influence that the Kuro Gang has, Cordell" Luca said quietly addressing his younger sister. "Our reputation is well known yes, but is the fear still there? Known in the heart of every Gaian the power I posses, and the things I can do?" Cordell glanced at her older brother, examining him closely. Despite his power and status, her heart grew soft whenever she beheld his childlike appearance, though she'd never comment on it.

"The Kuro Gang has complete control of Durem, Luca. Also with that stunt you pulled with Zhivago I'm sure the vampires are our allies for anything you're intending to pull." Luca glanced up at his younger sister, his eyes narrowed slightly at the casualness of her language. Caesar, seeming to sense his master's discomfort also glowered at Cordell, which was a more darling looking action than an intimidating one. "Durem is not enough, Cordell." The ancient elf stated. "We're taking over Gaia." It was a fact. Don Kuro's words were not an idle suggestion, or plan, but fact. "Call in Faris." he demanded. Cordell slid off the arm of her brother's chair and crossed the large room to get the male elf that stood just beyond the doors.

"Don Kuro." Faris greeted with a bow as he strode towards his leader and stood awaiting orders. "Faris. Our influence is going to spread throughout Gaia." The Don stated once more.

"Was ordering the death of Gambino not enough?" The taller elf questioned.

Luca rose from his seat placing his hands on his desk. Caesar grew rigid atop the small elf's head. Feeling the Don's growing anger just below his small feet made the snowy owl's blood grow cold.

"Faris. Do you not realize how dispensable you are? The Dark Elves pledge their loyalty to me. Zhivago is under my control, as well as every other blood sucking parasite on this miserable island. If there's something you disagree with, speak up and I'll tell you exactly what I think of your opinion." The elf's expression wasn't visible behind his small round sunglasses though it needn't be. Luca had made himself very clear; Faris would mind his place.

"What do you have in mind, Don Kuro?" he asked, softly.

"I have nothing in mind, Faris. I simply told what is going to be done, and you're going to execute such a plan." The blue skinned elf kept with mouth shut for fear of losing his life, and nodded silently.

"Cordell." Luca said, returning to his seat, his gaze drifting to his sister who had returned to his right side.

"We need an army." Cordell stated, he words a perfect calmness that mirrored her brother's.

"Surely the Gaians-" Faris began.

"The pathetic bunch of humans who just had a contest over a mechanical hare and a green one who never shuts up? I doubt their intelligence more than I do yours at this moment, Faris. Granted the masses who wept over Gambino's death and trembled in fear could easily be manipulated, but they'd just be idle pawns. Bodies for the front lines, we need strength."

"The vampires.." Luca raised his hand, silencing his sister.

"You said yourself Cordell. Cowardice, or gluttony. And their supposed King is more obsessed with clothing than any woman I've ever met. Idle foot soldiers. Trained killers they may be, but unless we manipulate them properly they're useless. Besides that, that still won't be enough. Cordell, Faris. I need warriors. We're not controlling Durem or Aekea. This entire island. I will rule it."

"Money is a nice incentive to work." Faris said.

"We also had Gambino killed, our funds will run out before we reach Bass'ken Lake. Nicolae will probably know though best people to convert to our side." Cordell replied, trying to plan things in her head. Luca snarled and Caesar puffed his chest out in pride. The Don asking for assistance from a street urchin..? But Cordell was right.

"Get into the military bases. Nobody is going to stop me. I'll have control of Land, Sea and Sky. Divide the factions and start researching. You have a week, I want all of these areas addressed. Go."

Cordell slipped off the arm of Luca's chair and nodded, followed by Faris who bowed respectfully before turning on heel and leaving the room.

"Prepare for a revolution, Caesar." The small elf smirked wickedly.


End file.
